


Kiss the Baker

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baking, Day 3, F/M, Fictober 2020, Prompt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie and Nick are having fun in the kitchen.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Kiss the Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 2: “that’s the easy part”

“ **That’s the easy part** , Nick,” Ellie said amused at his excitement. This man was brilliant in the kitchen when it came to cooking. Baking on the other hand was a different department. Ellie couldn’t believe her ears when Nick had told her yesterday, after she’d presented her newest cupcake creations to the team, that he’d never baked. Therefore, she’d made it her mission to teach him, needless to say Ellie enjoyed this task more than she probably should.

Nick, in an apron that said ‘kiss the baker’ and covered with flour, raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What do you mean ‘that’s the easy part’? I thought we were done. It looks so… _pretty_.” Ellie really thought he’d pout now.

She chuckled. “Did Mister Muscle-badass-federal-agent just call his cake _pretty_?”

“Haha. Very funny,” Nick rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile forming on his lips. “It _is_ pretty.”

“Fine. Fine,” Ellie held her hands up in mock surrender. She turned around to get the oven cloth, then she opened the oven door and got the cake. A deliciously smelling chocolate cake. “We’re not done yet, that’s what I meant. We have the basis so to speak. I told you I’d introduce you to the art of baking and that includes frosting and decoration of any kind. This is just a plain chocolate batter, delicious, but plain.” She knew that she’d slipped into her ‘teacher voice’ again, it often happened when she tried to explain computer stuff or, well, baking. To her amusement, though, the expression on Nick’s face resembled that of a school boy, his lips were pursed and his brows furrowed in concentration. Ellie couldn’t deny to herself that he looked way to adorable in that moment and…on top of that hot as fuck in this apron.

“Oh, so we decorate it? But what kind of, um, decoration do we use?” Nick asked almost shyly. Ellie’s heart would melt soon if he kept that up. She enjoyed this vulnerable side of Nick more than she’d admit.

“It all comes down to what fits the dough, you know? So, this is pretty chocolatey, not just cocoa. For example, chocolate coating or couverture, as it’s called, on top would fit very well, if you like a lot of chocolate at once…which I do,” she announced with a huge grin on her face that Nick returned instantly.

“Couverture it is then. What kind? Dark, white or milk chocolate couverture?” Nick asked.

“Oh, look someone knows his chocolate types,” they shared another smile, both of their cheeks a bit flushed. From the heat of the oven or something else…?

“The cake is pretty dark, so no white chocolate because it wouldn’t cover the pastry. I’d say milk chocolate fits very well. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect,” Nick agreed, reaching behind Ellie’s back to grab the couverture bars that lay on the counter next to her. His movement, or rather the sensation of having him so close to her made her spine twitch as if she was struck by lightning. Ellie breathed in deeply as if to calm herself down but the smell of Nick’s cologne clouded her sense.

When he didn’t move his arm away, she finally looked up. Only to find him staring at her from the side. Ellie’s breathing hitched; his pupils seemed to dilate now that she was looking at him.

“Um, uh,” Ellie stuttered, she didn’t know what to say. She definitely hadn’t expected this situation to change from funny and adorable (caused by his clumsiness and lack of experience with baking) to…whatever _this_ was. She thought – or maybe she just wanted to see that? – there was desire and longing in his eyes. 

Before she could pull herself together to get a straight sentence out, Nick’s lips were on hers. Caught by surprise, Ellie didn’t react immediately. She just stood there with his lips pressing on hers. But then the shock faded and lust took over. She wanted this, she wanted – no, needed – him. She needed Nick’s body close to hers, his hands on her hips, turning her around to face him, pulling their bodies flush, his lips tasting sweet, and a bit like chocolate, against hers, then his tongue started to explore her mouth, testing how far he could go this time…Ellie’s arms moved around his neck to have him even closer when she let the stimulation overwhelm her, returning the newfound play of their tongues.

They didn’t know how much time had passed when they suddenly had to stop for air. Both chuckled, interlacing their fingers but never once breaking eye contact. With Nick’s forehead pressed to hers, they could still breathe each other’s air.

“You took me by surprise there,” Ellie mumbled out of breath but with a deep smile on her face.

“You. This. Us,” Nick barely managed to get the words out, never mind a coherent sentence. “It just overcame me; I had to kiss you.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah?” Nick asked sheepishly.

“Yeah.” And with that, Ellie returned the favour and kissed him again, even more passionately this time. The chocolate cake was long forgotten.


End file.
